Tips/Tricks
An Easy Beginning Start the game by registering with a referrer link, then, you'll start having 200 Points to spend. Buy the 100 limited Points at the Store for getting your 1th Lottery Gold. Do the Lottery for Items and try to get Asklepios Staff+20 or any weapon from lottery(they are far stronger than normal equipment). If you didn't get any weapon is recommended to restart, or try to getting one with your future lottery gold. - Elemental Weakness Fire is effective against Wind Wind is effective against Earth Earth is effective against Water Water is effectvie against Fire - Doing more Damage to bosses. Depending on the rank of the boss, you may encounter different kinds of bosses, all of them have elements exept by certain ones(Silver Dragon, Gold Dragon, Black Dragon, Pandeon, Etc). But if the boss has an elemental weakness, abuse this weakness by making a complete team of only 1 element(3 wind valkyries against an earth boss), and depending on enemy, physical damage may be higher than magical and so on. You will find enemies that are immune to Physical/Magical damage after certains quests, but none at the beginning. Another method is by collecting gear with elemental effect(example: you have the +20 staff and hits 10k by hit in the boss with 30~40k at the ending, if you equip Elemental Armor and a elemental Shield getting around 80 bonus, you'll hit 70~80k from the bosses weak to that element). - How to get money? Try to get at least to Quest Number 18, then, you'll find Emperors and Pandeons. At this point, Mega Bosses start giving Bars that sells expecifically for 10k/20k/50k, you can even enhance the 20k ones to amplify the amount you receive after selling. Try to get strong and active comrades to help you, their mega boss will give you prizes too. - About Support Rewards You need to do a minimal amount of damage varying to each boss, Neo Dreadnought for example is minimun 100.000 damage, if you didn't made this amount before it dies, you won't receive the support prize. - About Valkyrie levels and how to level up them Each valkyrie have an max level based in their rank: C = 30 ; UC = 40 ; R = 45 ; SR = 50 ; SSR = 60 The best way to level them up is after you're already started battling against emperors and higher rank mega bosses(because they give more money), after you get to the point of meeting them, getting money became easier, so, farm away at novice plains and fuse them into your cards, always collecting more money from the bars. - About Expeditions/Investigations The game has a system called exploration/investigation/expedition, this system consists of sending 3 teams with a limit of 8 valkyries to different places and get different materials. These materials will be used to craft gears, rings, necks, etc. Different than quest stages, you'll receive less exp, but better bonuses and money at the ending. Each time you send a valkyrie, depending on her traits/special exploration skill, will get better things or even reduce the time. Explorations are time based(some may be 24 hours, some 48 hours depending on the stage). Valkyries sended in an exploration map can't be used to the other options in game(sending a valkyrie in an expedition is another good way to secure a card like an storage, because they only return if you call them back).